A Hero's Destiny
by DarkSavior21
Summary: A lone ranger unknowingly goes on a quest that changes his life forever...
1. The Journey Begins

Garian was a woodland elf, a ranger to be exact. All his life he had been a loner, not one to stay around towns or cities for longer then he had to. He had his life on his back, for this was the life of a loner. He had become a ranger when his forest city was attacked and his parents where killed. He was left alone in the woods to fend for himself. He acted as a guide, guard or, mercenary when he needed money. But, his life of solitude and simplicity were about to come to an end. Everything he knew would soon change.  
  
It was a sunny fall morning, there was a light breeze blowing and the birds were singing. It was a tiny bit nippy out as Garian stepped out of his tent to get ready for the morning. Then, he tripped over something in the way and fell flat on his face.  
  
"What the hell. ", he said, "Dammit Kiaser I told you not to sleep right outside my tent." The wolf Kiaser looked loving up at Garian and started to wag his tail. "Oh well lets get packed up and move out old friend," Garian murmured as he was checking to see if his nose was broken.  
  
Garain knew the routine well, cook breakfast, eat it (what else would he do with it? Never mind ignore that.), pack up camp, and then cover up anything that would show that he had been there that night. After this was done the two friends, wolf and elf, set out on the long walk for the day. They were headed for the near by town of Ashen Guard, which was only 50 miles away.  
  
"Looks like we are in a long walk for today old friend." "Better stay off the road today so we don't encounter any trouble like we did 2 days ago." So Garian veered off of the road, Kiaser obediently following him, into the woods to remain hidden from people on the road. At about mid day when Garian was stopped for lunch heard voices on the road.  
  
Garian told Kiaser to stay as he went in for a closer look. As he come into the view of the road he saw a pair of humans, a male and a female, walking down the road. Or was it? As they walked closer he saw what looked funny about the female. He ears were more pointed and she was a little shorter than a human, she was a half-elf. She was wearing robes and had an odd-looking book and pouch by her side. The male had on rags but they looked like they were concealing something but Garian couldn't make out what. Soon they got close enough that he could hear what they were saying.  
  
". do you? Do you? I said do you DAMMIT!" said the male.  
  
"Well I don't have your damm stick and I have no clue where the hell it could be. Why don't you check in your pack."  
  
The male dove into is backpack, frantically looking for something. He came out with a huge smile on his face holding a smoothed and pointed stick.  
  
"AHHH! Bow to the power of stick!" He tapped it twice on his hand and the point of it light up and started to glow. The female shook her head and keep walking down the road. Just the male looked right at Garian, and his heart stopped beating. His blood ran cold, battle plans started rushing through his head. He would have to run back and get his bow.  
  
"Well what do we have here, a little elfy in the woods. Come out little elf I'm not going to hurt you. JUST BOW TO THE POWER OF STICK!" he screamed.  
  
"Do not under any circumstances look into his eyes or listen to him," the half-elf said. "I don't know if he bites but you never know these days." That got Garian chuckling.  
  
"Where are you heading to," Garian asked after the laughter subsided. He glaced over to the human and saw him crouched down talking to a tree.  
  
"Yes, it is all mine it is my precious, I got it, I found it all mine. You Mr. Tree cannot, that means never, take it back or have it." He quickly jerked around and pointed at Garian. "You will never have it either it is mine." After he finished that sentence he broke into hysterical laughing.  
  
"We are heading to Ashen Guard, do you want to tag along. There is safety in numbers," she said to Garian.  
  
"Lemme get my stuff," Garian said to her as he was walking into the woods. He wasn't sure he had made the right choice to stay with these two but the half-elf seemed nice enough. The human he would have to stay away from to avoid become contaminated with what ever he was afflicted with. 'Dammit' he though to himself, 'my people skills suck I didn't even get her name or tell her mine.' 'Oh well there is always latter.'  
  
"Come Kiaser, lets go, we only have to stay with them till we get to town." 


	2. An Unlikely Warrior

The sun was starting to set when Garian started hearing something following them in the woods. He had been hearing it for over an hour now and had guessed that there were just about 6-9 things following them. Although he was surprised that he even heard them with OMG HesHuge, what the human liked to call himself and it convinced Garian that he was even more insane, talking to himself and his stick the whole time. The dammed stick did have some uses, it did act as a pretty good light source once the sun started to set. Kitiara, a wizard Garian had learned, had provided pretty good company even though she did all of the talking. He kept zoning her out, she was getting annoying.  
  
"So where did you come from, I was raised in a wizards tower, it was so cool mages everywhere I can't even do the spells they do."  
  
"I like stick. he likes me."  
  
"We are being followed," Garian said over the din of voices.  
  
"What? No way I would have heard them! Well with blabber mouth going back there I wouldn't know. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So you have to say as little as possible? I mean there are things called sentences that you should use you know. If you don't know common (A/N the language everyone speaks in the D&D universe) very well I could teach it to."  
  
"There are 8," Garian said not paying any attention to Kitiara. An now he was pretty sure that they were going to attack pretty soon. Footsteps were coming from all directions and Garian knew the only way out of this one was a fight.  
  
"Get ready, here they come," OMG HesHuge said. This stunned both Garian and Kitiara as they glaced at him and saw him staing there rags now gone in chainmail. He was holding a double bladed sword in 1 hand in a fighters stance ready to slice open the first thing to attack. This stunned Garian, 'could this moron really know how to fight?' He drew his bow and readied an arrow as he heard Kitiara starting to chat in some incomprehensible language. 'Now is when we see if joining this party was worth it.' Then there was no more time for thinking, they charged out of the woods attacking the small party.  
  
"Kiaser attack!," Garian yelled as he let loose his first arrow into the gut of his first foe as the exited the trees. They enemies had no time to act as Kitiara's 2 bolts of white energy stabbed two different foes taking one down with a hole through the head. He fell down into a pool of blood. The other one toughed out the hit and stumbled but keep on coming. OMG HesHuge took out one with a slice to the throat. He went down hold his throat scream in a deep voice clutching his next. OMG came around on the backswing attempting to take out another enemy only to have his sword slip out of his grasp and slide across the ground out of his reach. (A/N OH! Critical miss that has to hurt!) Kiaser leap up at one of the foes faces and started to rip out his throat, blood went everywhere.  
  
Garian dropped his bow in favor of his bastard sword and ran to meet his next foe head on. He swung he sword but it ricochet of the armor of the. 'Hey that was an orc, this won't be as bad as I thought, they are in for some trouble now!' Two orcs headed for Garian swinging their great axes trying to lop of his head. 'Well now I can't let that happen now can I?' he dodged the first orcs blow, the great axe went right over his head. The second swing he wasn't so lucky he took to full impact of the blow in his left leg. Garian screamed out in pain. Three orcs charged OMG, taking the notion that this unarmed foe was an easy kill. They all attacked at once. The first orc had a huge toothy grin on his face, drool was dripping down it and he eyes were twinkling. He was as happy as an orc could be until he saw the short sword sticking out of his gut. He had forgotten about the Kitiara, who was now pulling out her sword readying it for another attack. Orc number two swung recklessly at OMG, but OMG didn't even have to move as this blow went way wide and hit the dirt. Orc number three connected sadly for our hero and OMG went stumbling back most of the blow absorbed by his armor. Kiaser leapt up to attack the orc that had struck his master, tearing out his throat. The orc would have screamed had he could, but without a throat it was impossible. He went down with a look of shock on his face. Kitiara stayed away from battle watching was going on cautiously. OMG dove for his sword and rolled from the dive into a ready position with sword in hand.  
  
Garian was mad now as he sliced off the orcs head. Body going on way, head the other, and blood went every way. (A/N that is in the same directions as the head and body and more ways =) ) (Also, CRITICAL HIT!!!) OMG made short work of the remaining 2 orcs with a one-two stab and slash attack.  
  
"Well that was fun," OMG said in between the big gulps of air he was taking in.  
  
"Fun," Garian groaned, "I need taken care of I'm not sure how far I can walk, my leg is almost severed of." Kiaser was licking Garians wound try to do want he could to make his masters pain go away.  
  
"Yeah you also don't know where that orcs axe has been. it is not like they wash them or anything," OMG said nonchalantly. (A/N for stupid people that word means casually, just kidding about stupid people). Kitiara shuddered just noticeably at the mention of this.  
  
"Great well, we are almost to the city lets get you looked at when we get there. We will have to walk through the night, there might be more orcs out here," Kitiara said.  
  
"Right lets move out." 


End file.
